Spitz's origins
Summary How Spitz became the way she is now and joined the paw patrol Main characters Spitz Sticks Hiphop Korea Main six paw patrol pups Ryder Minor characters Kalia William Rosco Prologue A young female German shepherd pup slept happily in a little basket. Suddenly she awoke. She flicked one of her ears and yawned. She stretched and hopped out of the basket and went into the living room. She didn't make herself known, just peered out at the fight that was going on. It was her parents. They were always fighting. "Hey kiddo. Your up early." a voice said from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with her older brother. "Hi Sticks..." she said. She then hurriedly turned back to watch her parents. Sticks followed her gaze and sighed. "They are fighting again..." he whispered. "Sticks?" Spitz asked turning to her brother. "Yes Spitz?" he asked. "Why do mommy and daddy fight?" She asked him innocently. "I don't know..." Sticks said sitting back and rubbing the back of his head. Spitz then turned and walked into the room. "Do you know how hard it is to take care of two puppies on my own?!" Her mother cried. "Well I have more important things to do than baby sit two-" Her father started then saw Spitz. He froze midspeech. Her mother turned her gaze towards Spitz, and automatically her gaze softened. "Good morning Spitz. Did we wake you up?" She asked. Spitz nodded. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Why don't you go back to bed." Her mother glared at her father. "We were just finishing up anyways." "Okay." Spitz said and walked back over to her bed. She curled up into a tight ball with her tail over her nose. She waited a few minutes, her ears pricked to hear the slightest sound. Sure enough, just a few minutes after she heard them yelling at each other again. "When did things get so bad?" She whispered to herself. She eventually fell asleep again. **** She woke up with someone nudging her side. It was her mother. "Spitz, I need you to get up sweetie." She whispered. "Okay." Spitz said and got up. "Good. Now, grab your things, we are leaving." Her mother whispered. Spitz didn't know what she meant by that, but she did as she was told. She grabbed her squeaky toy, her favorite one. The one shaped like a big plush bone. She followed her mother as she padded outside through the doggy door. Sticks was waiting outside too. He had his lucky collar and plush toy Zero. A worried expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Spitz asked him. Sticks just looked down at her and managed a weak smile. "Y-yeah.. Just peachy!" he said. Spitz looked around. Where was the car? That was the only reason they would be going in the front yard. "Where is the car mommy?" She asked her mother. "oh, no car sweetheart. We are... We're just going to go on a little walk okay?" Her mother told her. Spitz looked closer at her mother. Something about that expression seemed... off. "Okay." she said. And they all started walking. After a while Spitz started getting tired. "mommy... We should head back.. I'm getting tired." She said. Her mother looked at her and smiled. "Just a little farther sweetie. If you want you can sleep on my back." She said. Spitz happily took up the offer and settled down between her shoulder blades. Once they were sure she was asleep, Sticks glared at his mother. "How long are we going to keep this up? She's going to find out sooner or later." He asked her. "I know. But it's better to get as far away from them as we can without Spitz... well, being Spitz. She wouldn't want to go. And you know I very well can't let her stay there." She said. "Yeah I know..." Sticks said looking at his feet. Suddenly, a town loomed in the distance. "Just what I was looking for." his mother murmured. They walked a ways until finally they reached the town. "So.. where are we going to sleep?" Sticks asked his mother. "Any where we can. In the least obvious place we can find." She said. Sticks and his mother looked around until they found a desolate alley. "Perfect." she said. Just then Spitz started to wake up. "mm... are we home mommy?" she asked tiredly without opening her eyes. "Yeah. We are." Her mother said. Spitz rolled off her mother's back, and slammed onto the cold hard ground. "ow.. that hurt.." Spitz whimpered finally opening her eyes. She looked around in surprise. "This isn't home." she said. "It is now sweetheart." Her mother said gently. Spitz looked at her mother in surprise. "No! Home is nice.. and warm.. and has carpet..." she said starting to cry. "And this is not it!" "Sweetie... we left that home behind. We are in a better place now." Her mother said, trying to get her puppy to understand. "But... but... where is daddy?!" Spitz sobbed. Her mother's gaze hardened. "Your father was a horrible dog. He was mean and cold and didn't care about us. We are better far away from him." She said. "No! no!" Spitz cried getting up and running out of the Alley. "SPITZ!" Her mother called worriedly. But Spitz didn't listen. She ran as far as her little legs could carry her. When she finally stopped, she collapsed into a fit of sobs. "Are you okay little pup?" a gentle voice asked. Spitz looked up tears streaming down her face. A gentle looking Great dane was looking at her from the shadows. "No... No I'm not okay... Everything is wrong... and unfair... and... and..." she said, then went back to sobbing. The Great dane chuckled. "I understand. I felt that way when I was about your age." he said. "R-really?" Spitz sniffled. The Great dane nodded. "Why don't you come out of the rain and sit with me?" He asked. Spitz looked up at the sky surprised. Sure enough, it was raining. Spitz nodded and sat next to him. "So, where are you from little pup?" he asked her. "I came from a nice little home.. It was so warm... and the birds-" she described her former home to the Greatdane and he smiled. "Well, you said you have a mother, brother and father... where are they?" He asked her. "oh well my mother-" she started then she gasped. "My mother! she must be so worried about me..." she whimpered. "Well, do you know where she is?" The Great dane asked her. Spitz shook her head sadly. "Tell you what, why don't you sleep with me tonight, and we'll go look for your mother in the morning." he said. Spitz nodded. "I'm Rosco by the way." he said. "I'm Spitz." Spitz told him. "Nice too meet you young Spitz." Rosco said. "Like wise. Um... mr. Rosco... what about you?" she asked him curiously. "Whatdya mean?" Rosco said. "Well, I told you where I'm from... but what about you? where do you come from?" Spitz asked. The Great dane smiled. "Well missy, I grew up in a horrible place. It was something the humans call a fight cage." He told her. "Whats a fight cage?" Spitz asked. "It's a place where they make dogs fight other animals to the death." he told her. "That sounds awful..." Spitz said. "It was. It really was... But my mother always told me, 'Rosco' she would say, 'Life may be rough and unfair, but if you keep a happy face and find the joy in life, things won't look so bad.' I was always confused. How could there be any happiness in that place. But I always minded my mother. I took what she said to heart and Kept a happy face. I gave hope to others... told pups stories... But then the day came that some men came and broke down the cages and started arresting people. I took this opportunity to escape and fled from it. Then I ended up here." Rosco told her. "Wow..." Spitz said. It was all she could say. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. You should too." He told her. Spitz nodded and curled up. Soon she fell asleep. **** The next morning, Rosco woke Spitz up. Spitz yawned and stretched. "Good morning mr. Rosco." She said. "Good morning pup." he said. "Ready to go look for your mother?" "Yup!" she said. And together they set off. They looked up and down, in each alleyway and hiding place they could think of. But there was no sign of her mother. "Oh... Where is she?" Spitz whimpered. "Don't worry pup. We'll find her. Remember, keep a happy face and everything will turn out alright." he told her. Spitz nodded and smiled. He was right. She needed to be happy. Just then something bowled her over. "Ah!" she cried. "Spitz! we've been so worried!" A voice cried. Spitz looked up to see her brother standing over her. "Is this a friend of yours?" Rosco asked her. "Better. He's my brother!" Spitz cried. "Get off me you big lug!" Sticks stepped off her and pulled her into a hug. "When you ran off, we didn't know where you went... we were so worried... I'm so happy you are all right..." Sticks said. "Where is mommy?" Spitz asked him. "She's at the alley, practically worried sick about you." Sticks said. "come on!" and he took off running. Spitz looked up at Rosco and took off after him, Rosco not too far behind. As soon as they got to the alley, Her mother raced strait towards her and pulled her into the biggest hug she'd ever been given. "Oh Spitz... I'm sorry..." Her mother whispered as she cried tears of joy. She looked up and saw Rosco. "and.. who are you?" she asked. "He's my friend mommy. He helped me and kept me safe when I was lost." Spitz told her. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Her mother cried. "Your mighty welcome ma'am. I'm just happy to help. You have a very spirited daughter." Rosco said. "I know..." Her mother said happily. "Well, I'd better be going." Rosco said and turned and walked away. "Bye Mr. Rosco! I'll see you around some time!" Spitz called after him. Her mother turned back towards her. "Spitz.. No words can describe how sorry I am..." she said. "Don't worry mother. It's fine. I'm fine." She said. Then she looked strait at her mother, a warm smile on her face. "Just smile." Main story a work in progress.. Category:Present gen Category:Sarah the FBI pup- stories Category:Origin story Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Pups Category:Adventure Category:Sad Category:Happy pups